Comparison
by AkematLynn
Summary: Mandy is secretly crushing on Pinky and wants to go out with her, she conjures up the nerve to directly hand the girl a sort of love letter asking her out. However, Mandy is unaware that Pinky overheard the remark she made about her getting fat. Will the Prep accept or decline?


Authors Note: Hi! This here is the third part of what has become a trilogy surrounding Pinky and Mandy. For those of you who read my previous two stories you already know that one of them focused solely on Mandy and the other one focused on Pinky. This one will involve both of them but at the same time is still more so from Mandy's point of view than anything. This is intended to be Yuri, in other words Lesbian (Female X Female) but without all the sex, so now is your chance to hit the back button if you're not into this kind of thing! Do be advised that this is for the most part light and fluffy!

As far as the title goes when I originally came up with this idea I wanted to include Mandy's thoughts on her own appearance in comparison to Pinky but that idea got lost somewhere along the way and I couldn't come up with another title so I left it as it is.

Also please keep in mind that italicized lines of dialogue represent thoughts.

Title: Comparison

Characters: Mandy Wiles and Pinky Gauthier

Word Count: Approx 3,869 (8pgs)

* * *

"_This is a bad idea… What the hell am I even doing… The only thing I'm going to get out of this is humiliation and possibly even a slap in the face!"_

Carefully placing one foot on the next step below, Mandy nervously made her way down the stairs towards the locker room area of the school's gym. Her heart was pounding and her legs felt like two wobbly pillars of Jell-O. She had her hands behind her back and in them she held a small pink note that had been taped shut with a heart shaped sticker.

She wasn't just headed towards the locker room for the hell of it, there was someone she was looking for.

Pinky Gauthier,

The note Mandy held was intended for her, sure she could have slipped it into the girl's locker or something but Mandy didn't want to take that route. As fearful as she was of the possibility of rejection she still wanted to hand the note to Pinky personally.

It seemed to take her forever to reach the bottom of the stairs and when she finally did she was highly tempted to turn right back around and hurry back up them.

"Oh God I can't do this!" She whispered to herself. Thankfully none of the other girls were in the near vicinity. Being the cheerleader captain, Mandy had gone about cancelling practice that day so that instantly took care of Angie and Christy. As for the handful of other girls on campus, none of them had any reason to be anywhere near the gym. They never hung around in that area before and surely they wouldn't start doing so today!

Pinky however, didn't get the memo that practice was cancelled and as a result she showed up at the gym in her cheerleading uniform anyway. As of now she was currently in the locker room changing out of it. Mandy had seen this as her golden opportunity, the chance to slip the note to her that held a personal written request.

Barely able to control her trembling body, Mandy stopped just short of the locker room door and leaned forward a little, just enough to be able to peek around the corner. As soon as she did her eyes widened and she nearly toppled over. Quickly reeling back to balance herself she slammed her back against the wall, clutching the note with one hand and her chest with the other.

She hadn't expected to catch sight of Pinky's big plump ass facing her! Sure the girl was dressed but that didn't make her massive derriere any less noticeable. The sight had caused her heart to nearly explode, closing her eyes Mandy took a deep breath trying her hardest to remain calm but still, it wasn't doing her much good.

"_Okay Mandy, you can do this!"_

She told herself mentally. Forcing her legs to take her into the girl's locker room Mandy quietly yet shakily tiptoed up behind Pinky. The girl was rambling around in her locker for something and was oblivious to Mandy's presence. The cheerleader got close enough so that she was within arm's length reach of the other girl and stopped. She quietly stood there behind Pinky, not exactly certain what to say.

"_Should I call her name or clear my throat?"_

She wondered, then again it wasn't like making a decision would actually do her any good as her breath had caught in her throat and she knew she wouldn't have been able to speak anyway. As she continued to stand there the smell of the girls perfume made its way to her nose. A shiver ran down Mandy's spine as she allowed herself to get lost in the sensual smell flowing from the curvy female. She found herself wanting to reach out and wrap her arms around her from behind so that she could lean into her shoulder and trail kisses all up and down her exposed neckline. Mandy also wanted to reach out and gently run her fingers through the preps hair, the silky looking raven colored strands always fell perfectly into place.

Still lost in the sensation she was getting from the scent and from the sight of the girl alone, Mandy allowed her eyes to drift down towards Pinky's backside. Being that she was slightly bent over into her locker her curvy round ass was on full display! Just as she had with the girl's hair, Mandy wanted to reach out and touch her butt as well. She always had a thing for girls with big butts so in this case it was a major plus.

"Ohhh, it's not here!" Pinky suddenly complained out loud. The sound of the girl's voice caused Mandy to snap out of her trance like state and come back down to earth. Instantly having a change of heart and no longer harboring the nerve to follow things through to completion, Mandy found herself wanting to turn around and run! Unfortunately for her though right when she went to take a step back Pinky slammed her locker shut and turned around.

The female preps eyes grew wide when she discovered Mandy standing behind her as she hadn't heard anybody come in and thought that she was alone. Mandy also held a wide eyed expression on her face, despite the fact that she had intended to give the note to her personally she'd still been caught off guard by the other girl turning around to face her.

"Mandy?" Pinky questioned at first but then smiled at her, "Hi!" She greeted her cheerfully. The two of them ended up standing there and blinking at one another for a few seconds until Mandy finally gathered up the nerve to open her mouth and speak.

"…Pinky… Hey… um…."

Mandy turned her brown eyes down towards the ground, unable to hold the blue eyed girls gentle gaze. Several more moments passed and neither of them said anything. Mandy was surprised at how patient Pinky was being with her, usually the girl was very, _very_ impatient! When Mandy didn't say anything else Pinky decided to question her, not out of concern but simply because the silence was a little annoying to her.

"What is it, is something wrong?" She asked.

Again the girl's patience took Mandy by surprise, realizing that it was too late to turn back now and that it was either sink or swim, Mandy conjured up every ounce of nerve she could and took a deep breath. Coming out from around her back, her hands reached out and held the handwritten pink note out to Pinky. The girl looked at the note and then back up at Mandy several times before she finally took it.

Flipping it around a few times Pinky took a moment to study the object before she gave Mandy a questioning stare. Mandy was just going to stand there but when the girl didn't open it she decided to take the opportunity to be the Mandy everyone including Pinky was familiar with.

Placing one hand on her hip she finally managed to speak a decent amount of words, "Well go on open it, it's for you!" She told the female prep in a sort of 'duh' like manner.

Peeling the heart shaped sticker off Pinky opened the note and held it up in front of her face to read it…

Several moments later and she snatched the card down from in front of her face intending to give Mandy a stunned look, but to her surprise the girl was gone! Pinky stood there in disbelief at what she had just read, was this some sort of a joke, or had Mandy been serious?! Either way the content of the letter hadn't at all been what she expected it to be…

* * *

Brushing past sever social outcast Mandy hurriedly bolted towards the girls dorm on campus. The adrenaline rush she had due to what she'd just done was overpowering, making her feel like she had rockets on her shoes.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod! I can't believe I just did that!" She voiced to herself as she burst through the front doors of the girl's dorm and quickly made her way upstairs. Ms. Peabody shot her a dirty look but Mandy paid the decrepit old woman no mind. Hurrying down the hall she slipped into her room and quietly closed the door making sure to lock it behind her. Dashing over to her bed she landed face first onto her mattress before she grabbed one of her pillows and pulled it tightly over top of her head. All the while rolling around in a desperate attempt to calm herself down.

Her emotions were torn into two at the moment, with one side being very excited and hoping for the best and the other side being flat out terrified and fearing for the worst.

It could go either way.

Finally lying still on her bed Mandy slowly pulled the pillow off. Despite her behavior the possibility of the whole thing ending badly weighed heavily on her and the fear that she may have in fact made a severe mistake began to grow. Fact of the matter was Pinky would more than likely say _no_ as opposed to _yes_.

There were very few if any reasons at all for the girl to respond with the _yes_ she wanted to hear but there were a multitude of reasons for her to respond with the dreaded no! Either way Mandy knew that all she could do now was wait for the designated time to arrive…

* * *

Making her way down the streets of the Vale Pinky couldn't help but to keep glancing at the note she held in her hands over and over again. No matter how many times she read the note it just wouldn't sink in, it was that unreal. She was just about to turn and head past the boxing gym but stopped when she spotted Gord, Tad, and Bryce all standing around outside of the building and talking. Looking down at the small pink card she held Pinky found herself not wanting to be seen by any of her friends at the moment. Sure she could just tuck the small card into her pocket or bra or something but as of right now she had entirely too much on her mind to pay attention to anything any of them were talking about. On top of that she also knew that if she were to hang around the gym that she may very well run into Derby.

He was the last person she wanted to mingle with right now…

Taking a few steps back she decided to keep straight down the street and take another route to her home. She managed to make her way through town and avoid running into any of the other preps. It may have seemed like she was overreacting but truth be told she wasn't. The content of the note Mandy had given her had been far too secretive for her to risk someone else seeing it.

When she finally reached her home she wasted no time in getting to her room and locking her door behind her. She wanted to be alone when she sat down to thoroughly analyze the note. Moving over to her bed she sat down and opened the card up for what was only the second time.

_Dear Pinky_

_Hello beautiful, nice day today! I know this is going to sound strange and all and I know girls don't normally do this kind of thing, especially to another girl, but I was hoping that maybe you and I can go out sometime on a date. Yeah I know, weird coming from me but believe it or not I am serious. I like you, a lot! You have got to be the most beautiful thing I've ever seen, your body and everything is just amazing! Maybe we could just go have some fun at the carnival or something and take the time to get to know each other a little better as we don't really associate much at school unless it's during cheerleading practice. I'm sure you're probably reading this and thinking that I'm crazy but all I'm asking is for a bit of your time. If you do wanna go out with me at least just this one time then meet me in Old Bullworth Vale Gardens at 7p.m. this Friday night, I'll be waiting by the entrance near the basketball court. Hope to see you there!_

_Love_

_Mandy_

* * *

Standing in front of the mirror Mandy fastened the back of her earring and gave her ponytail one last run through. She was nervous and rightfully so, looking at the clock that sat on the table next to her bed she saw that it was 6:30p.m. on the dot. Although it was early she decided to go ahead and leave anyway. Before she left her room though she gave her reflection one last double check to make sure that her makeup and everything else was in perfect order. Seeing that she more than likely looked the best she possibly could Mandy finally turned to go making sure to grab her coat on the way out.

Exiting the girl's dorm she was thankful that she did think to bring a coat. Earlier that day it had been a little warm but now that nighttime was on the verge of falling it had cooled down significantly. Getting down the steps and planting her feet firmly on the walkway Mandy jumped just a little at the sound of her name being called.

"Mandy!"

Whipping her head to the side she spotted Angie and Christy a short distance away. Relaxing at the sight of the two girls she waved at them not intending to stop and talk.

"Are you headed out for the night?" Christy called out to her. Mandy struggled to avoid rolling her eyes in the air as Christy's nosiness was a little annoying.

"Yeah, just heading into town for a short while is all I'll be back later!" She informed the girl, halfway shouting her answer out as the girls were too far away for her to use her regular tone.

"Ohhh sounds like someone has a date tonight!" She heard Christy say to Angie.

Mandy picked up her pace a little as she didn't want to run the risk of either of them coming over to question her about her plans for the night. As she headed towards the front gates of the school she took notice of the fact that many of the boys she passed were turning their heads to stare her down. Outwardly she made certain to hold her head high and appear confident, but on the inside she couldn't help but to feel scrutinized under their lustful gazes.

"Mmm, looking good!" She heard one say.

"She's so hot!" Another chimed in.

"She's definitely got it going on!" Someone else commented.

Despite hearing them loud and clear Mandy deliberately chose to ignore their remarks and get off campus in a hasty manner. She had someone much more worthy of meeting up with tonight and she would make certain she was there like she said she'd be… And she hoped to the heavens that Pinky would be there too.

* * *

Running her hair brush through her dark hair one last time Pinky gently set it down on her dresser. She'd spent the last hour trying to get her makeup just right and trying to decide what to wear. She ended up settling on a Pink Aquaberry sweater and a dark gray skirt to go with it. She also had on a pair of black leggings and boots the same color as the skirt. Looking at the clock that hung on her wall she saw that it was 6:45 pm. There was no point in stalling any longer. The entire time she had been in her room getting ready there was a large part of her that felt stupid. That felt like this was all just a big joke in an effort to embarrass her yet at the same time she didn't want to think that Mandy was trying to play her and was actually serious.

The main thing that had her worried that the whole think may have been a cruel prank was the comment she'd heard Mandy make about her several days ago.

"_Did you see Pinky in that skirt, poor girl she's definitely getting fat!"_

The comment had bothered her greatly as it had been a rather ugly one. Mandy hadn't said it in a joking manner either, the remark had been said in a serious demeanor. Had she meant it like it sounded or was there something she had missed? Leaving her lavish home in the vale Pinky hesitantly made her way down the street towards the entrance of Old Bullworth Vale Gardens near the basketball court. She stuck her hands in her pockets to get them out of the cold air, wrapping one of them tightly around the wad of cash her father had given her a short while ago.

For every step she took she kept telling herself to turn around and go back home. Mandy wasn't serious, she didn't want to go out on a date with her… did she? Mandy wasn't a lesbian… was she? As far as her own sexuality went Pinky had in fact been somewhat curious for a good while now. She had already had sex with one male, Derby to be exact and as good as it made her feel there was just something about it that… bothered her. It wasn't because he was her cousin but the act in itself made her uncomfortable.

She would admit to herself that she did want to at least see what it was like to have sex with another girl. Would going out with Mandy give her the chance to do so? Pinky instantly shook that thought from her head.

"What am I thinking?" She asked herself out loud, "We're just meeting up for a… little girl time… is all… I think…"

* * *

Leaning against the large cobblestone wall that surrounded the park, Mandy kept her gaze turned down towards the ground. She hadn't brought a phone or a watch with her so she had no clue as to what time it was. How long had she been there? Although she was certain only a few minutes had passed she couldn't help but to wonder if Pinky would show up or not. Turing her head off to the side just a little she allowed her eyes to roam all over bouquet of flowers she had stopped to grab on the way there. They weren't originally part of her plan but she figured they would be a nice plus if Pinky did show up.

A good while passed and there was still no sign of the female prep, the sun had partially set and the air had grown noticeably colder. As more and more seconds ticked by Mandy began to feel like a fool. Pinky wasn't going to go out on a date with her, what had she been thinking?! It was all just a stupid idea from the start, she should have never even asked her out in the first place.

Despite coming to such a heart breaking conclusion she continued to stand there not wanting to leave. She clung to the hope that the girl would show up.

"Maybe she's just late… or maybe she lost track of time…. or maybe she's not coming…" Mandy told herself out loud. Pushing her body off of the cobblestone wall she had been leaning against she glanced around the area one last time, still there was no sign of the girl. Turing to go and abandoning the flowers she had laid on the ground, Mandy only took a few steps away before she heard a very familiar voice call out to her.

"Mandy?"

Stopping mid step in her walk the cheerleader captain slowly turned around to see who had called out to her. Her eyes widened when she spotted Pinky standing a few yards away.

"Pinky?" She questioned not sure if it was safe to trust her own eyes or not. At the exact same time both girls began to approach one another, they met half way and smiled once they came to a stop.

"Hey, glad you could make it!" Mandy greeted her. Pinky smiled a little and blushed as well, standing there and staring at the prep Mandy recognized the look of uncertainty in her eyes. Not because she wasn't sure if she wanted to be there or not but because she wasn't sure if Mandy was being serious with her or not.

It was then Mandy realized that she'd almost forgotten the gift she had picked up for the girl.

"Oh, hang on a sec!" Mandy told her as she hurried over to the wall of which she had laid the flowers near. Quickly retrieving them she brought them over to Pinky and handed them to her. The girls eyes widened in disbelief at the beautiful bouquet of roses she was being presented with.

"Aww they're beautiful! Thanks Mandy!"

Mandy smiled and blushed a little, a cool draft swept over the two of them rustling the hair of both girls "I'm glad you like them, I remember you saying that you liked flowers so I thought I'd just grab them for you as a little gift."

Pinky's eyes widened a little before a faint blush swept across her face as well and she smiled sheepishly.

"Ready to go!" Mandy asked after a moment.

"Yeah!" Pinky told her as they began to walk off together.

Neither girl was certain as to how the evening would end but they were both certain that they would make the most of it. Maybe this outing would result in a relationship that consisted of them being something other than acquaintances or friends and maybe it wouldn't; only time would tell. As of now they would enjoy themselves and each others company for what it was worth.

* * *

Authors Note: Hope you all liked that! The ending seemed a little off to me but I didn't want to drag this one out longer than necessary!

Thanks for reading!

-Akemat


End file.
